


What Dick does best

by UndeadRobins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Dick knows he's probably the last person in the world who should be offering relationship advice. But there is one thing that he's definitely the expert in.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (off-screen)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kissathon





	What Dick does best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Written for the Kissathon on Dreamwidth for Sholio

Dick has no idea what's wrong, but when Tim turns up at his apartment (out of costume, so it's not an emergency of the superhero type) with two tubs of ice cream and an expression that reminds Dick of a kicked puppy, he knows not to ask too many questions.

They're on the second tub, and the fourth episode in a row of some weird makeover show that Tim is getting far too emotional over, when he finally decides to talk about it.

"I think Kon's cheating on me," he mumbles, spoon still in his mouth and tears quickly brushed away. "I'm pretty sure he's going to dump me."

Dick knows he's probably the last person in the world who should be offering relationship advice (which reminds him that he needs to text Barbara back...and Roy) so he's pretty sure Tim wouldn't have come over expecting a solution.

But there is one thing that Dick is definitely the expert in.

He tugs Tim across the sofa until he's curled up against Dick's side. Tim automatically turns his head into Dick's chest and starts to cry. Ice cream is melting on the sofa, and Netflix is showing the "are you still watching?" message, but none of that matters. Dick wraps his brother up closer, one hand stroking his hair, the other a solid presence on Tim's back, and starts muttering.

"It's okay, baby bird. It's okay. I'm here. It's all okay, I promise."

He doesn't know how long they stay there, but eventually Tim runs out of tears, and, after a few hiccups, his breathing calms back down. He keeps his head against Dick's chest for a while longer.

When Tim lifts his head and pulls back, his eyes are red and puffy, and he looks like he's about to crash.

Dick manhandles him once more, pulling him down until his head is resting on Dick's lap, and his legs are stretched out on the sofa. Dick leans over him, placing a small kiss on Tim's forehead, and brushing his hair off his face.

"Just sleep for now," he says, reaching out for the remote control so he can reassure Netflix that he's still there. "We'll sort this all out in the morning, I promise."

[spoiler: Kon very much isn't cheating on him. He's actually trying to figure out how to ask Tim to move in with him.]


End file.
